


Confusion

by Inwitari_Turelie



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwitari_Turelie/pseuds/Inwitari_Turelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shang is not quite sure of many things: What the results of the war will be, If he can prove himself, how he's supposed to make an army from these recruits and why he keeps thinking about Fa Ping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

Shang knows his position

Shang knows his duty

Shang knows what’s expected of him.

Shang does not know how he is supposed to protect China with these recruits. He knows that after such conscription many would turn up who had never picked up a sword in their lives. That he could deal with, after all it is his job to train them. There is a limit however to what he can do with weaklings and idiots who can’t control their temper. 

He cannot bind them to him in loyalty by befriending them; to make something of them for it is important to maintain the chain of command. He will have their respect and ignore their jokes and train them into a force that could fight the Huns. No matter what Chi Fu says he has earned his position and he’ll prove it.

After all he doubts anyone is more aware than him that the news from the front is hardly good. Shang may have been a General’s son, brought up to be in the military but that does not mean that he cannot suppress worry about his father completely. Not that he doubts that his father will triumph, their long traditions of warfare will not fail in the face of these barbarians.

This then is no time for distractions. Why his mind keeps focusing on this Ping, son of Fa Zhou, he does not understand. When the boy, and the soldier is just a boy with a slender frame and not quite broken voice, had first came to his attention in the middle of a fight he had been disappointed expecting more from the son of such an officer but he had quickly proved himself, working up how to scale the pole and becoming one of the best in the camp. Although, he admits as yet that does not mean much. It will though, for everyone is improving, even if not at Ping’s rate.

So, it’s not really that strange than Shang keeps thinking about him. In fact it’s perfectly justifiable. He should probably keep his distance though, really. No need to give anyone the wrong idea.

It’s just that sometimes his thoughts about the boy-soldier, well, if it had been a girl he was thinking about like this perhaps this wouldn’t be odd at all and the reason would be really very obvious. That’s all nonsense though. It’s not as if Ping is a girl.


End file.
